1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving power tool that drives a driving material into a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined Patent laid open Publication No. 04-2474 (Japanese patent publication H07-100306) discloses an electric tucker that is powered by a motor and drives a driving material such as a pin into a workpiece. In this electric tucker, a hammer that strikes the driving material is biased by a spring in the striking direction. The hammer is driven to an end position by a driving force of the motor against the spring force of the spring. Thereafter, when the driving force of the motor is shut off in the end position, the hammer strikes the driving material by the spring force of the spring.
In a driving power tool of this type in which same driving operation is continuously repeated, it is necessary to define a working stroke of the driving operation in order to prevent double driving. According to the prior art, a rotating element is locked in a driving standby position by a locking means and after the lock is released and the rotating element is rotated one turn, the rotating element is locked again in the driving standby position. Thus, the working stroke can be defined. In such a construction, it is necessary to achieve a smooth driving operation by reliably performing rotation of the rotating element which is utilized to define the working stroke of the driving operation.